Melethril
by luigi-chan
Summary: While the company are staying in Lothlorien, Legolas encounters a moonlit beauty....


Hi this is my first fan fiction ever. I hope this doesn't come off too cheesy. A lot of girls already have written fics about Legolas who meets a gorgeous elvish chick. This is one of those stories, but I had the idea when I finished the book and watched the movie. It's because of Orlando Bloom, Legolas has become a more desirable character ^_^  
  
Anyway I did not create any characters other than Laeriel and Gwirithel in this fic. Legolas, the fellowship, Lothlorien, Galadriel, Mellyrn were all devised by J.R.R. Tolkien. If you haven't read his books, you are crazy. Oh yeah he invented the elvish language I used in here too. I created my character's name using the Sindarin (a form of elvish) language. Her name Laeriel roughly translates to 'Summer Maiden.' I haven't stated her age, but I'd say she's few hundred years old ^^  
  
Anyway I hope you like the fic! Comments and sensible criticisms are welcome.  
  
  
  
Melethril.  
  
  
  
It was the second night the company had stayed in the golden woods of Lothlorien. Aragorn, the leader of the group, had not mentioned where and when they would continue their quest to destroy the ring.  
  
Legolas, who represented the elves in the Fellowship, had chosen not to stay with them that evening. He wandered deep into the forest, hoping to familiarize himself with the majestic trees he had heard so much about back at his home in Mirkwood. He moved skillfully, admiring the silver trunks shaded by the golden leaves, as the night grew late.  
  
He began to look for a place to sleep in that evening, and stopped under the boughs of a mighty Mellyrn tree, overlooking a small, clear, river. Legolas climbed up quickly and easily. He was happy to be sleeping up in the trees again, without the possibility of being ambushed by orcs or ring wraiths or any other nasty creatures seeking his death. He could once again dream pleasant dreams with the knowledge that he was safe within the boundary of the Lady. Far away, he could hear the songs of his people, their fair voices lulling him into peaceful slumber.  
  
  
  
He awoke to the sound of a voice, singular and closer to where he was. It was a song Legolas knew, sung in his elvish tongue. Curious, he peered over the branches, and spotted a figure in the water. It was an elf maiden, glimmering pale under the moonlight. Her lengthy golden hair, dressed with tiny flowers, glittered with water beads. She was not naked- she appeared to be wearing a garment of thin material, with ribbons lacing up her bare back.  
  
Legolas gazed at her for a few moments in wonder, until the maiden, her elf keenness sensing eyes on her, suddenly stopped singing and turned to stare up at him.  
  
"Good evening," she greeted with slight suspicion. "Do you often spy on folk while they bathe in privacy?"  
  
"I wouldn't think to bathe here, if I wanted privacy," Legolas answered. "But I am sorry if I disturbed you. I was asleep until I was awakened by your song."  
  
"Well rather, forgive me, if I have disturbed your slumber," the maiden replied. She began to wade up to the bank on the river, her finely woven skirt clinging to her legs.  
  
Legolas jumped down lightly to the ground. "Is it a custom for girls of your land to be swimming alone in rivers late at night?"  
  
"Perhaps if they are weary from a journey, such as I am." She replied. "I find it rather refreshing, especially in the waters of these woods."  
  
"You are not of the folk of Lothlorien?" asked Legolas.  
  
"No, I am merely passing through. I'm running an errand for my father. He advised me to stop here before I go to Rivendell."  
  
"Rivendell? Our company departed from there many days ago."  
  
"Aah, you are one of the eight strangers that arrived here two days ago, as I thought." She gave a small smile. "I heard the rumors."  
  
She began to walk along the stream, ankle-deep in water. Legolas followed slowly behind her, treading lightly on the drier earth.  
  
"Maiden, you have not given me your name."  
  
"Forgive me. I am Laeriel, daughter of Gwirithel."  
  
"Gwirithel!" Legolas exclaimed in amazement. "What business has he with Rivendell?"  
  
"That, is not mine to tell I'm afraid." Laeriel answered. "But you have not told me your name."  
  
"I am Legolas, son of Thranduil, of Mirkwood."  
  
Laeriel turned to face him and gave him a true smile, one that caused Legolas' heart to stop beating for a moment.  
  
"Well Legolas, forgive me, for I was rude before, and I had no reason to be so, especially in the safe woods of Lothlorien. I have to be wary of folk I meet outside my home. There has been news of danger on the roads."  
  
They stopped strolling, under a large Mellyrn tree similar to the one Legolas rested in before. Without difficulty, Laeriel climbed up onto a broad branch. "Come!" she called to Legolas. "I wish to hear about your country, and perhaps of your adventure if you wish to speak it." Legolas followed, and sat by elf maiden.  
  
They shared stories, songs and various facts about each other's families, as the night grew older. Laeriel was curious to hear about his journeys, and he told her about the fellowship's departure from Rivendell, the attempt to cross Caradhras, and the perils of Moria. He was careful to leave out any information about the ring of power, and where they plan to go.  
  
Laeriel was especially interested about the encounter with the balrog.  
  
"I've heard many tales about balrogs, but I've never seen one."  
  
"You wouldn't want to see one- they are horrifying creatures, and we were extremely lucky to escape. Although we had lost our leader Mithrandir(1)." Legolas finished, his tone sad. They sat in silence, for several moments until he spoke again. "You said you were off to Rivendell. Which route do you plan to take?"  
  
Well I certainly cannot go through Moria. I was told to go further north, and cross the mountains. However, that will lengthen the road to Rivendell"  
  
"Are you journeying on your own?" Legolas asked, alarmed.  
  
"Yes." She replied simply. "It is alright, others that have before me come back unscathed, and I have some fighting skill." She explained quickly, trying to calm him.  
  
"If I didn't know any better, I would say you were mad." Legolas stated in disbelief.  
  
Laeriel grinned proudly. "I am known to be a difficult opponent," she said, "I have fought against orcs before, though I doubt I would have succeeded on my own."  
  
"What is your weapon of choice?"  
  
"The sword."  
  
They continued a debate over weaponry, and moved on to discuss other topics until dawn. While Legolas was telling Laeriel a story of Mirkwood, she had fallen asleep, and rested her head on his shoulder. He sat with Laeriel, unsure of what to do, but at the same time, enjoying the feel of her close beside him, her breathing soft, her hair like silk against his cheek. He remembered how she had first smiled at him that evening, a beauty that could surpass that of Galadriel or Arwen Evenstar. He enjoyed talking with the elf maiden- she was well mannered, intelligent, had a sense of humor and was overall, a charming girl. And she had a wonderful voice. Her songs took him to realms beyond the stars, the deepest oceans, most beautiful of forests. During the night with her, he had forgotten about the quest, the ring, the dark lord, the very reason he was in Lothlorien.  
  
As the sun grew higher, and the morning grew later, Legolas decided it was time to go back and meet with his friends. He began to gently move away from her, but Laeriel woke suddenly. She blushed when she realized how she had slept. "I'm sorry I fell asleep on you." She laughed. "We will have to continue our talk another time."  
  
"Of course," Legolas bent and kissed her softly on her hand. "But now I must return to where my friends are staying. Farewell! I shall see you again later today." He moved quickly through the trees, until he was out of her sight.  
  
Laeriel watched him until he was out of her sight and touched her cheek with the back of her hand, where he kissed her. She had enjoyed the company of the elf. He knew a great deal about the creatures that dwelt in Mirkwood, and many songs. He was rather handsome too- she liked his eyes especially. A blue-green, with a starry, romantic glint, it made her heart race every time he looked at her. Laeriel hoped to see him again soon. She wanted to hear more of his tales, songs, and of his home in Mirkwood. And she wanted to see those eyes again.  
  
Legolas never got to speak to Laeriel again that day. He took the dwarf Gimli out to a distant part of the forest, and he spotted her sitting among other elf maidens, clad in white robes. He caught her eye, but she seemed preoccupied with something in her lap, and he realized she was weaving a sort of garment.  
  
Later that evening however, Legolas joined a group of elves that were singing about the tragic end of Mithrandir. Laeriel was among them, and joined in their songs of woe.  
  
Afterwards, they strolled back to the river where they had met the night before. Much to his surprise, Legolas' clothed companion began to wade deep into the waters.  
  
"Swimming again? I'd say you were more a fish than an elf."  
  
Laeriel laughed softly, and beckoned to him.  
  
"The river is as refreshing as that of Nimrodel. Come in."  
  
Legolas felt slightly uncomfortable. "I already bathed once today."  
  
"Well you can have another."  
  
"I'd rather go no further than my feet." He replied as he dipped his feet into the cool water.  
  
He watched her swim from one bank to another. The current of the river was not strong, so Laeriel was able to stay in the one place. The water was quite deep, and she was could swim underwater without grazing the bottom. Legolas watched her and had become enchanted by the sight of the maiden in the water. She moved with the grace and skill of a sea nymph, and her hair glinted like sunken gold, beneath the surface of the water.  
  
His eyes suddenly met with hers as she rose back up to the surface. "Is there something that you find interesting, my friend, that you should stare so much?" Laeriel asked, an amused smile on her lips.  
  
Legolas looked away quickly, blushing lightly. "No, not at all," he answered, quite flustered.  
  
He could still feel her eyes on him, but then she turned away and continued to swim. Legolas couldn't help but wonder if it was disappointment he saw in her eyes.  
  
For the next few days, they didn't see much of each other, save a few gatherings among elves, and an occasional meeting alone by the river.  
  
One early evening, he wandered through the woods on his own, and was much surprised when the elf maiden jumped down from the trees before him. "With your keen senses, I thought you would have been aware of my presence for awhile," she smiled playfully. "Is something troubling you Legolas?"  
  
"Not really," he replied. "I was thinking back on the company's journey and where it may lead us next."  
  
They walked along the golden ground in comfortable silence, until Laeriel spoke.  
  
"You never said before, that you were going to Mordor." Her voice was quiet.  
  
Legolas stopped and looked at her in astonishment.  
  
She smiled grimly. "I overheard a conversation between two half lings who are with you."  
  
Legolas didn't know how to respond.  
  
"Were you thinking of telling me before?"  
  
"I was not sure if it were permitted"  
  
"What sort of mission is it?"  
  
"I cannot say."  
  
Her eyes fell to the ground in front of her, avoiding his. Legolas gazed at her for a while, and then slowly, gently took her hand in his. "I don't wish you make you worry Laeriel." He said softly. He noticed her hand was trembling slightly.  
  
"I leave tomorrow."  
  
"Tomorrow?"  
  
"I have to reach Rivendell soon, and I'm taking a long route. I cannot stay any longer."  
  
She exhaled quietly, and looked up at the evening sky.  
  
"I wonder if we will ever meet again."  
  
Legolas wasn't sure what to say, so he advanced closer. He enveloped her in his arms and looked into her surprised, ocean-blue eyes. "Of course we will," he whispered.  
  
Then he kissed her lightly on her lips. Laeriel closed her eyes and tightened her grip on his arms. His lips left hers, and he began a trail of soft delicate kisses along her jaw line, and down her slender neck. He then met her lips again in a more passionate kiss, and coiled his hands in her silky hair. Laeriel responded by wrapping her arms around his neck. When their lips parted, he rested his head lightly on top of hers, and they stood peacefully, enjoying each other's warmth.  
  
Laeriel broke the silence. "Will you come to my realm when your quest is over?"  
  
"I promise."  
  
Legolas broke from her embrace and reached for his collar. He held out his hand and presented a small white amulet, laced in silver, with elvish printing circling it, hanging on a thin sliver chain. "This is a family heirloom," Legolas explained. He gave her an amused smile. "My father will be angered if he finds out I have given away one of his treasures, so I'll have no choice but to come back to you."  
  
Laeriel, despite her grief, gave a small laugh, and allowed Legolas to clasp it around her neck. "It's beautiful," she murmured, admiring the way it glittered under the moonlight. Then she held out her hand, and removed a ring off her index finger. It was a pretty silver ring studded with a single blue jewel. "It matches your eyes," Legolas commented. Laeriel grinned and slipped the ring on one of his smaller fingers. "This was a gift from my mother and father. It has a little magic in it. I wear it on my sword arm, and it improves my swordplay. I don't doubt you are an excellent marksman Legolas, but with my faith, it will decrease any chances of missing your target." Legolas admired the small band and entwined his fingers with hers. "Thank you Laeriel."  
  
She looked back towards where the other elves were dwelling. And she looked into Legolas' eyes, as beautiful as they were when she first saw them, only this time, sparkling with affection for her.  
  
"I have to go now. I need plenty of rest for the journey tomorrow."  
  
She kissed him upon his forehead and whispered to him. "Farewell."  
  
She began to back away from him slowly, until finally she left go of his hand. She turned around and walked away without looking back. She would not cry- she was prideful, and didn't want him to see that she was pained by his absence already.  
  
"Legolas, I'll wait for you," she whispered to the trees. "Please come back to me safely."  
  
Legolas looked after her until she was out of his sight. He sighed to himself sadly. He was glad to have met her- but at the same time he wished he hadn't met her. The time wasn't right- soon he may be entering the black land of Mordor, and the chances of coming out again were slim. He now wished he could abandon the quest and escort her to Rivendell, then perhaps take her to his father's kingdom in Mirkwood.. he shook his head. He gave Frodo his word and he could not go back now.  
  
He stood in the midst of the trees for some time now, and realized that he had to join his companions for a meeting with Lady Galadriel. He hurried back to where they would be waiting.  
  
Later that evening, Legolas decided to spend the night with the others, as it was decided this would be the last night spent in Lothlorien. Like the others he was not happy to be leaving the beautiful land- but at the same time, feeling glad that they could continue the deadly mission, and hopefully complete it.  
  
Soon they were all asleep under the pavilion on the ground. Legolas could hear the dwarf Gimli snoring quietly beside him, and he couldn't help but smile. Over the past few days, they argued less, and found that they had quite a lot in common. They had grown to become friends, despite the differences that divided elves and dwarves.  
  
He held up his hand and examined the ring of Laeriel. The jewel at the center indeed was the color of her eyes, and brought him some comfort.  
  
Legolas turned over and closed his eyes to sleep. He had decided that he would indeed follow the quest until the very end His love for her will bring him back from the darkness ahead.  
  
-FIN  
  
(1) This is one of the names given to Gandalf the Grey.  
  
I may write a sequel to this. We shall see ^^; 


End file.
